Bianca-Katie Conflict
The conflict between Bianca DeSousa and Katie Matlin started during Now or Never when Katie found out about her boyfriend's (Drew Torres) past with her and suspected a reunion between the two when he protected Bianca from Vince Bell. When Bianca thought the two would become friends, it turned out that Katie was just using her to get pills for her addiction. The two often get into arguments with each other. Conflict History Prior to season 11 Katie only hated Bianca for her reputation, like most girls at Degrassi. Season 11 Now or Never (Not centered around conflict with each other) In Mr. Brightside, Katie becomes aware of what happened with Vince and his gang. She already doesn't like Bianca for putting Drew into that situation. In Don't Panic, Katie and Marisol discuss that Drew most likely wants to have sex since he and Bianca went to the boiler room before even dating. In Dead and Gone, Katie is in charge of 9th grade orientation and pairs Drew up with Bianca, so Drew could find out what was going on, making her jealous of the two. Drew confronts Bianca about Vince by locking her in the room, and wants to no what her and Vince are planning. Bianca tell's him about how Vince forced her into a relationship, and if she breaks it Vince will go after him. She also shows him the bruises Vince gave her, and Drew promises to help her. He later invites her to Prom so she can get away from Vince. At the end of the day, Katie finds Drew furiously hitting a punching bag, making her worried. She asks him what's going on, and Drew tells her that Vince is physically and mentally abusing Bianca in trade for sparing his own life. Katie tells him that fighting won't fix anything, but Drew doesn't listen to her. Katie goes to prom with Drew, but is upset when she find out he invited Bianca. Katie asks Drew why she is there with them, and Drew tells her Bianca is there to keep her safe. Katie is still mad, but tries to get over it. Drew talks her into trying to get along with her, and Katie tries, but Bianca shuts her out once Katie sees Vince's bruises on her wrist under her bracelet. Katie tells Drew this is not the way she thought prom would go, and Drew asks her to dance. While dancing, they and see Bianca and Adam dancing, making them happy. Katie realizes she was wrong about Bianca, that she actually isn't so bad. Vince shows up and Bianca tells Adam, Drew and Katie that she will handle it. Drew tries to go after her, but Katie asks him to stay with her, and he agrees. Vince grabs Bianca, and Drew walks up to Vince, telling him to go. Drew beats up Vince, and starts to walk back to Katie. Vince gets up with a gun and shoots two bullets randomly. After the shooting, Drew makes sure Katie is okay, and they both realize it was Adam who got shot. They both comfort him, and Katie uses the steps she learned in a class to save Adam's life.. Katie notices Drew goes after Bianca, and Katie tells him that he doesn't stand a chance against guns, but she decides to go with him. She watches as Drew calms Bianca down, and Drew comforts her as Vince gets arrested. She then goes to the hospital in the morning with Drew and Bianca to visit Adam. Drew then gives her a hug, happy that she saved Adam. In Nowhere to Run Katie gets worried and jealous once she finds out that Bianca has been staying at Drew's. At the cabin once Bianca shows up Katie gets a lot more jealous and paranoid and keeps accusing Bianca of trying to steal Drew from her and Bianca tells Katie her jealousy is just going to mess up their relationship.Katie also reminds Bianca of when Drew cheated on Alli and that she won't let it happen to her. When Katie goes outside with Marisol so she can smoke weed, Katie makes fun of Bianca's name when they are locked in the outhouse. When they return Katie accuses Bianca of locking them in. The next day when they all leave Katie has Drew walk Bianca to her car. Marisol asks why she'd do that and Kaie says she's just getting used to them becoming friends. New Beginnings In 'Hollaback Girl (1) '''Katie seems annoyed when Bianca finishes her test before her, then when Bianca sits down to file her nails and Katie reminds Bianca she's still taking her test and Bianca sticks her tongue out at herat which makes Drew laugh. In the halls Katie agrees to help Bianca out. When Katie is helping out Bianca she asks where she had scored drugs. Bianca replies by telling her about her connnections and doesn't hang out with that crowd anymore. Katie suggests they have a girls night. Later they go to a club and Bianca tells Katie to tone it down once Katie asks if the fake ID's will fool them. And Bianca makes Katie show a bit more and Katie says she's sorry she didn't have slut wear and Bianca just shrugs it off with a laugh. When a dealer tries talking to Bianca she ignores him and Kaie goes off and tries talking to him, but Bianca stops her and they dance together. When it's Bianca's curfew she tells her to go home and finds Katie high and dancing with the dealer. At the Matlin household Bianca realizes that Katie only wanted to hang out with her for drugs and Katie says she's been waiting months to steal Drew from her, Bianca calls Katie a mess and Katie gets catty and starts firing back insults at Bianca who sprays her with water and Bianca leaves. In 'Hollaback Girl (2) '''Katie is home after being in the hospital for overdosing. Katie blames the whole thing on Bianca and Drew takes her side, in which Bianca can't believe and Drew tells Bianca to go. When she spots Drew and Katie outside the office she reminds Katie that Drew will be there for her. New Beginnings Season 12 Showdown Category:Conflict Category:Rivalry Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Relationships